Hell Will Freeze Over Before I Say I Love You
by Madame de Coeur
Summary: Kagome is the Northern Land's Heiress. With that come responsibility, like mating with a Taiyoukai's son. But as she says Hell will freeze over be for I say I love you. Will she still say that later on? Read and find out.
1. Meet the Ice Princess

I don't own Inuyasha okay…even though I want to.. So sad…

'beast'

"talking"

:deep thought:

"Kagome please reconsider you can not say that this will not help your father with the other clan you are the heiress to the Northern lands. Please help your father in this even if you have to sacrifice you happiness." with that said the young heiress had no choice but to accept what they were telling her. She had to mate with Western land heir to help her father. 'well at least the lands will be safe from further attacks, I guess I have no other choice I have to do this….I was born a princess this is what the fates have chosen for me. I must not show any emotion when I say this. Well here goes nothing.'

In a cold voice that could make an one flinch if not accustomed to the princess voice would have been visibly flinch. " Fine, I will mate if the Taiyoukai son but mark my words hell will freeze over before I say 'I love you' to him. They better be warned of what they have just gotten themselves in to."

A knock came at the door. The girls mother replied "come in" a servant girl came in with down cast eyes fearful of the young princess crimson eyes she spoke in a fear filled voice that the lady of the Northern lands was concerned " that lord wish for the princess to come..t..to the study to speak..o..of her mating."

The princess turned and took down her cold mask. The lady saw this and grew curious at the sudden change. 'mistress scare friend' Kagome's beast whimpered :yes I see I have:

"Im sorry if I scared you Sango I didn't mean too please tell him ill be there in a minute" Kagome said to the servant girl that had become her friend, her sister, even though they are from different classes and races it didn't matter to her.

" Yes of course princess." with that she left

"Daughter I every thing all right?. You seem distracted?" Lady Hana asked even though she knew that this whole mating thing was taking a toll on her. "I'm fine mother, just a little tired…can you please accompany me to fathers study. I really don't want to be alone with him and the Lord and his sons. Please mama"

How can a mother resist the her..Kagome hadn't called her mama in such a long time. Lady Hana gave her a warm smile. " of course shall we" with that the went to the study.

meanwhile

" Well Lord Toga my daughter will be her shortly but l must warn you and your sons she can be quite a hand full. I'm still amazed that she is willing to go though with this. 'quite surprising master' :indeed it is: You should know that my daughter a miko as well as an inuyoukai, will that be a problem?

"so you mean that your daughter is hanyou? Human and youkai?" 'this problem master…pup be mad' :indeed a big problem:

"oh no, heh… she may have a human miko mother but she is full inuyoukai no need to worry. My mate Lady Hana made sure she was a full blooded inuyoukai."

A knock was heard at the study four heads turned to see who it was.

" My lord may we come in?" Lady Hana said as she opened the door. "Of course. Is kagome with you?" He asked fully knowing that she was but asked any ways. Before she could answer Kagome answer for her mother but not before putting on her mask that showed no emotion.

"yes father in here." She said cold as the winters wind. She stepped in besides her mother, she gave Kagome a warm smile, while Kagome just nodded. She turned and bowed to the western lord and his sons. The taiyoukai just smiled at her and nodded at her in acknowledgement while his sons just started at her. Looking over her features.

Slim but not overly slim that it was sick to look at. Dark obsidian hair with the tint of gold that can only come from their ancestors of the Sun clan inu's ( while they were moon inu's from their silver tresses you could tell. )crimson eyes that pierce your very soul if you let them. Golden markings on her face that show she is of royalty, one mark under each eye that rested on her cheek bone on her wrist as well. They could only image if they were some where else. You could also see her mark one her forehead, a golden sun with what seem like fire around it Her kimono was a simple but elegant one of the color blood that enhanced her eyes and complemented her royal markings.

She was a beauty to look at. Toga looked at his sons they seemed to be in a trance while the watched her talk to her father. Her voice cold yet angelic. All he could do is smirk at the sight. This would be an interesting night.

' Master….is that mate?….she beautiful…claim now?' asked Sesshomaru's beast. :Yes she is beautiful, not now until the agreement is set then she shall be ours. Patient my beast soon, very soon.: Sesshomaru calmed his beast by reassuring it that she was their mate to be.

Inuyasha couldn't help him self but to grope her bottom that was in front of him. At this Kagome yelped in shock and landed on Sesshomaru lap who was sitting next to the pervert of his half brother but welcomed it since he had her in his lap. Oh the Kami's were on his side. He inwardly smirked.

Toga was to shocked at what his younger son had just done. Lord Haruto and Lady Hana just froze when they witnessed what had just happened. This was not going to end well for the western lords youngest son.

hr well hope you like it. Its kind of weird but bare with me ok. Please review if you read. Please and thank-you.

Love BloodRed


	2. Kill The Hanyou!

I don't own InuYasha…so sad…sniff..

"talking"

'beast'

:Deep thought:

Last time

Toga was to shocked at what his younger son had just done. Lord Haruto and Lady Hana just froze when they witnessed what had just happened. This was not going to end well for the western lords youngest son.

This time

Everyone was quiet. No one made one sound. You couldn't even hear the sound of their breathing. This was bad as you could tell.

'_master….I scared…pup has murder in eye' _Lord Haruto's beast said. : I know, I thing we may be digging his grave tonight. Dear Kami please help!:

:Oh no please Kami don't let my daughter commit something stupid!: Lady Hana screamed in her head over and over.

:Self mental note: If InuYasha lives though this kill him my self: said Toga. He was just eyeing his son, hand twitching to get him. What was his son thinking?

"_Master.. Me like…mate keep here…_" Sesshomaru's beast said while waging his tail and jumping up and down. : Yes I know but that might just cause problems for father. Wait for now.: With that said he clamed.

:Oh so…he wants to do…fine two can play at that game..heh..I'll so him that I'm not to be messed with.: 'Yes mistress…. make half-breed pay..' Kagome's beast say's with a bit of aggression in there and kagome couldn't be more glad to agree.

"Oh..so, you like my ass don't you?" Kagome said with a sickening sweet voice that every one but Inuyasha knew it was fake.

As she said that she got off of Sesshomaru, much to his disappointment. "Well" she said getting closer to him. All her parents could do was pray nothing would happen to lord Toga's son. But sadly, they didn't have their prayer answered.

"I can think of some thing your hand of yours can be yours for." she said in to his twitching ear. "You want to know don't you?" Inuyasha could only nod dumbly at her words.

He kept staring in to her chest that was just hovering over his face. With that something within him snapped and did the unthinkable.

He groped her chest.

At that Kagome's eyes slightly widen at his stupidity. '_Death to the half breed mistress!!!'_ howled Kagome's beast.

" Puppy unhand me before you die." Kagome had it. First he grope her ass, now he gropes her breast in full view of her parents and the Lord of the West. Not to mention her future mate.

Sesshomaru saw what happened. All he wanted to do was rip his throat. Everything stopped when Kagome's aura screamed murder.

'_Mate mad at baka brother?' _Sesshomaru's beast asked innocently . : Its seems so. Lets see us see the death of my foolish brother.: with that Sesshomaru stayed in place and watched the scene unfold.

Kagome's aura flared up and crackled though out the room. The Lord of the North and his mate started to get up and back away from their beyond pissed daughter. They only hoped that she would have pity on him since his father was here and they need him for an ally.

As if she could read her parents minds she turned to them. She smirked and then turned to the hanyou that just stared at her with fear. : Oh this was a glorious day : she thought as she smiled showing her fangs to him.

"Little puppy, way do you cower in fear?….didn't you want me at first? You chose to grope me not once but twice. Think before you do something stupid once more." She said staring in to his large golden eyes filled with fear.

While hers just held amusement at what she was just witnessing. Her crimson eyes that struck fear in to those when they just merely looked at them.

With that she charged her fist with miko and youkai powers and hit him square in the face, knocking him out of the near by window.

Crash!!!

Thump!!

Kagome smirked.

" That will teach him not to never touch me again." She said in amusement but with a cold voice that made them shiver.

" Kagome is he going to be ok?" her mother asked to scared for the answer. Her daughter just faced her. She couldn't read her emotions. She finally let a sigh out and turned to look at the window.

" Yes mother he will live…..unfortunately…"

She bowed and turned to her future mate. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you and your father." she said and looked in to his eyes. She was taken aback for a moment when she saw the lust in them.

: Damn: She said in her head. '_Mistress….why is he looking like that?…'_

: I don't kn….:

Before she could finish what she was going to say to her beast. Long and behold Sesshomaru with the help of his beast jumped her and startled her slim waist. His beast was in control now. Red ruby eyes stared in to her crimson eyes.

" Oh No not now pup!" was all Toga could say before Sesshomaru sunk his elongated fangs in to her white porcelain neck.

AAAHHHHHAHAHAHAhAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Was all you could her though out the castle

0.o

What's going to happen next?….o.0

Well hope you enjoyed the 2 chapter to "Hell will freeze over before I say 'I Love You' "

Lol…

Thank you to the ones that reviewed !!

Arigato! bows

BloodMoon01


	3. Stories Vote

Hey there BloodMoon01 here just wanting to say Hi!

Well anyways I just wanted to see which of my stories all of you were still interested in. please vote to tell me which should I keep or not.

****

Demon Nature: Naruto Fanfic

He vowed to destroy him...but was he his true enemy, or destined Life Mate? Second FanFic..Hope you enjoy! If you don't like Yaoi don't read. BoyxBoy NaruxSasu SemexUke.

****

Hell will freeze over before I say 'I love you!': Inuyasha Fanfic

Kagome is the Northern Land's Heiress. With that come responsibility, like mating with a Taiyoukai son. But as she says Hell will freeze over be for I say I love you. Will she still say that later on?

****

Two Sides: Inuyasha Fanfic

There is someone that wants Kagome. Neither she nor the group know who. Is it the one she loves? Or something more sinister?

**I'M WHAT!!: Naruto Fanfic**

Something Happens no one can help it. Kyuubi? May have something to do with it. When doesn't he..lol.yaoi NaruxSasu

**Blood, Power and Betrayal: Inuyasha Fanfic**

Blood, Power and Betrayal. Three ways for an Empire to be formed or be destroyed. Nuraku's Empire is starting to form. Will the gang be able to stop him? Will Sesshomaru find a power that could help them out in the final battle and the one in his heart?

This would really help out for which stories to continue or not.

Love ya'll!

Ja-Ne

BloodMoon01


	4. Weirdest Mating

_Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

_After reading please review! I would love you for it!_

**_Hannahmgp _**

**_Sweetest Angel _**

**_Bubble's Love _**

**_Kydarkangel12007 _**

**_Sesshi's-Gurl _**

**_Serenity Digo18 _**

**_Kur-Kag88_**

_Thank you for reviewing on my last two chapters. I hope this one will be to your liking._

_Enjoy my lovely readers._

_I don't own Inuyasha …so sad…._

**Beast **

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

*Last time*

" Oh no, not know pup!" was all toga could say before Sesshomaru sunk his elongated fangs in to her white porcelain neck.

AAAHHHHHAHAHAHAhAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Was all you could her though out the castle.

*This time*

OWWW!!!!!

"My ears" Sesshomaru said. That had brought him out of his stupor. He look down at what he was startling . His eyes widen in horror. Below him was Kagome, his future mate, well his mate now. Looking at him with wide lustful crimson eyes.

'Well this isn't what I expected. 'Thought Sesshomaru when he look at her. She was breathing hard and staring at him with lustful eyes. She smiled. But not her _I'm -going-to -kill-you smile_ like she did with his baka of brother before punching him out of a window. But a smile that shook him to the core.

That's when it hit him

She wanted him. Right there and then.

"Sessho…ma..ru….."She said trying to keep her mind in check but for some reason having him on top of her after he bit in to her neck was quite arousing. **Mistress **_**ok?…..**_**Why **_**mate on us?…I like keep here.**_'I don't know but I like him here too.' She took Sesshomaru by surprise and flipped him on his back so she was straddling his waist. 'Well this is unexpected.' Everyone thought as they saw Kagome lean in to Sesshomaru's ear and whisper ever so lightly.

"I want you … now…lets go to my room."

You didn't have to tell Sesshomaru twice. He got up and grabbed her like a bride. Well more like a sack of potatoes but hey, horny what do you expect.

Every on was in shock of what had just happened. The only thing the brought them back was the sound of a door shutting with extreme force. The adults left in the room stared at the door of the study that was left open. Lord Haruto cleared his throat to gain his mate's and the lord that had a goofy smile on his face attentions.

"So I see that our children will get along just fine…..I think we should celebrate for this break though. We should have some sake brought here. Sango!! !" She came in and brought the sake that her lord had asked for.

As she set it down a loud crash came from the princesses room and very loud moaning and snarls and grunts. Her pretty face lit up in a light pink shade and excused her self. Lady Hana was just looking at the ceiling in disbelief of what was happening in her daughters room. Just thinking of it made her blush furiously. Not that she was mad it was just some thing she thought her daughter would never do.

Lord Toga just started to laugh. " So I guess we might have grand pups sooner than we thought. So lets have a toast to that ne?"

He raised his cup and so did the others as they were about to say *to grand pups* when…

CRASH!!!!

The ceiling caved in and there and behold Sesshomaru and Kagome in bed . Naked and sweating and entangled in the sheets. This was truly the weirdest mating that they have ever witnessed.

_Yes I know weird story…hey give me a break I'm doing the best I can. {hides behind chair}_

_So yeah..read and review._

_If you have anything that you would like to add just say and I'll see what I can do!!_

_JA-NE!!!_

_Forever Love_

_Madame de Cœur_


	5. Waking To Your Loving Mate From Hell!

Well I know It is a very long time that I have updated this story. You know how writers blocks are, I hate them cuz You can never get any writing done.

Im Currently trying to finish my other stories, SO..if you have any suggestions one the others your welcome to tell me anything for each story and Ill try to get it in.

Thanks to all those that read my little story her on

Fanfiction

Dokuga

Adultfanfiction.

So if you are wondering it you can find them somewhere else well their you have where Im currently posting. The pen name is the same now Madame de Coeur, So find read and review!

JA!

0o0

The sun light come thought the window across her bedroom. The light stung as she tried to open her eyes to see what time it was. The golden light lay innocently on her face as if it was doing nothing wrong. At the moment Kagome wished that she could kill the magnificent light. It lay there mocking her. As if telling her that she didnt have the power to destroy it.

_'Ill show you.'_ Quickly before anyone could notice her nude for she put on a dark blue silk robe and walked to the window.

Looking in to the sky, the sun was positioned high. '_Agh, it must be high noon.'_ The light still mocked her as it shone down on her making her black tresses heightened with their golden shower. '_I'll show you'_ she repeated once more and firmly closed her heavy curtains against the offending sun. Smirking to her self she turn back to her bed yawning and stretching her arms above her head. After a good stretch she opened her watery eyes for their yawn.

Blinking the salty water from them she sat on her bed and took off her robe, carelessly throwing it on the floor and dug her way in to the blankets that covered the bed. About to fall asleep on a gloriously soft pillow, she heard a heart beat. At first she thought it was hers but then it was coming from under her head.

Eyes still closed she poked the so called pillow, The pillow was indeed soft but not silk freshly spun to make the pillow casing. But soft skin, Soft, firm skin that housed a beating heart.

Kagome jumped away from her bed. And looked to the figure sleeping in it.

Silver long hair. Pale lean powerful body with equally strong limbs. Her eyes went to the mans face. A crescent moon adorned his face, along with two stripes on his cheeks. His pale moon kissed cheeks. Their beauty made her want to reach out and touch the young lord.

Though the only thing her mind could regester was What the? And then a screamed ripped from her throt.

"AHHHH!"

The birds that chirped joysly scattered away from her window.

The Guard dogs howled at the scream of their young mistress.

The Lords stopped their chatting at the lunch table and turned to the princess quatuers.

InuYasha awoke with a pounding headache and winced as he remembered why he woke up in the healers wing.

The servants stopped their chores as the scream echoed though the halls.

Heck the scream reached four villages away.

Kagome calmed her self enough to pick up a club that she hid in each chamber, when Sesshomaru jumped about three feet in the air at the screamed and landed as an undignified heap on the floor. Before his foggy mind could even register what was happening around them Kagome was running at him wielding at huge club yelling something along the lines of "DIE!" and "KILL!" Though it was said together so it sounded like "DILL!"

Sesshomaru jumped away as the club was brought down by the woman, Naked woman he should add by the way, as hard as she could. Making the tile floor underneath it crack.

Sesshomaru Blinked at the spot were he was just at. Bewildered as how this small girl, the said girl was currently panting and glaring at him, could have this much strength.

Though he had no IDEA as in why she was trying to kill him.

Dodging the club once more he remembered that after them fell though the floor down in to the study her demon took over and whined to him to take her again and again till they either, A) Break the floor once more or B) Till they tire again.

Either was good enough for him as he scooped her up and dashed to the quarters set up for him.

After leaving her on the bed he ran to her chambers jump the gigantic hole, grabbed her robe since her was thinking that she might need it and ran back almost missing the door.

Then jumped his little vixen of a mate.

Ok. So now he understood as in why she was tiring to kill him.

The door to his chambers slid open to show the spectacle in side it.

Currently at the door was Toga and Haruto watched as Kagome tried to club Sesshomaru to the ground. Unsuccessfully though.

Kagome finally noticed the men at the door. Feeling the breeze that came thought the door. She looked down at her form. Looked around the destroyed room and found that not only were her father and father in law staring at her and Sesshomaru with amusement, this was not her room.

She spotted he blue robe went to it, picked it up and put it on.

Carrying her self with dignity she walked passed the mate she now remembered and her family heads.

Walking next to her father was didnt look at him but stood by him.

I think we need to fix the chamber father. And she just walked away. Both men stared at the young prince that just wrapped a towel he found around his waist.

Both burst out laughing as they heard "SESSHOMARU!" Coming from Kagomes Chambers and a tiny female stalking back towards them.

Both immediately shut up and stepped aside.

All she did was glare at him willing him to combust in to flames. As she couldn't get him to do that she did the next best thing. She grabbed her club and looked at him.

"RUN." was the only warning she gave him as she came at him. And he heeded that warning doing just that. Though out the palace you heard her cry and a occasional crack, meaning she hit something.

Once more the men burst out laughing and sobered up as Lady Hana came by.

"What exactly happened here?" She asked as she looked in to the room.

Both just looked at each other and turned to her once more.

In unison "Kagome."

The said girl running around sneezed but she kept trying to catch her mate.

0o0

Well I hope you like it! I now it was a LONG time that I havent updated I truly am sorry!

Well Review and dont forget to give me ideas so I can keep this going!

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Madame de Coeur


End file.
